The Dragon Reigns
by Sovereign2
Summary: An AU where the Targaeryens still rule Westeros. King Rhaegar sits on the Iron Throne but his kingdom is wrought with betrayal and bad-blood. The Martells and Tyrells bloody themselves down South, whilst increased popularity for Ned Stark and Robert Baratheon is a real threat to the throne. Rhaegar must stabilize his kingdom, but at what price to the Targaeryen family? Rated M.
1. Prologue: A Note On Alternate History

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is an alternate universe story of my absolutely all-time favourite book series ever: A Song Of Ice and Fire. It is just epic and coupled with the TV Series, it is purely brilliant. I suggest you all go by a copy of the first book and the others if you feel like it. Now.**

**This is completely AU, so you really don't have to worry about spoilers for the books or TV show in any way. I myself have only just finished A Storm of Swords and am waiting for a Feast of Crows to pop up in the post, so no spoilers in the reviews please!**

**As with any ASOIAF book, this does not nescarily carry out in chronological order, because it is very hard to place all the characters during one short space of time. But I will try and keep this as organized and easy to follow as possible. As a general rule, please assume that every new viewpoint chapter picks up whether the character last left off, and that the storylines aren't necessarily happening at the same time.**

**I'm going to love playing around with the massive world and all the characters. And I hope this will be fun for you as well. The story will be rated M, as it contains violence, bad language and some sexual scenes in later chapters.**

**This story will only be from the viewpoints of the Targaryen family, as they are the main characthers of the story, although there may be some guest POV chapters. I have already started planning the first few chapters, and hopefully the first chapter will be written within a week and uploaded during the Easter Holidays. **

**This first chapter is merely an introduction to understand this fanfic and I really hope you read it. It's not part of the actual story, but it will help set up a few things.**

**I would also be grateful if you did review this chapter, and make it detailed and how you like the idea.**

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own A Song Of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones or its context. All characters, notion and whereabouts of the story belong to the amazing George R.R Martin. This is alternate storytelling and not meant to infringe on copyright._

* * *

**281-283 AL**

Regardless for what led him to do it, it all starts with Jaime Lannister. The night before Brandon and Rickard Stark are to be tried by fire, King Aerys II dies to Jaime's sword. Of course, it is never conclusively proven, but Jaime was one of the two Kingsguard on duty and fled King's Landing before the bodies of the King and his fellow white-cloak Jon Darry could be found. By the time the small council began to track him down, he and his sister, Cersei (who was visiting King's Landing at the time) have travelled across the Narrow Sea.

Prince Rhaegar is called back from the Tower of Joy in the south within days and realises quickly that his newly acquired kingdom is on the knife's edge of rebellion now that his impulsive actions have upset an already dangerous regime caused by his mad father. He cannot produce Lyanna Stark from the tower, claiming she had sadly caught some sickness during there travels, but she had came with him willingly. Concessions are made to House Stark, and, as Eddard has just arrived with Lyanna's angry fiancé, Robert Baratheon, both are allowed to visit her at the Tower of Joy to confirm this fact.

Rickard and Brandon return to Winterfell upon word from Ned that Lyanna is, indeed ill but a victim of her own impetuous actions rather than having been kidnapped against her will. Robert returns to Storm's End with no person to blame, and it is uncertain what Lyanna told him or what he deduced at the Tower of Joy. He has, however, lost the ability to treat Lyanna as the love of his life.

A few months later, the story is that Lyanna died from her illness despite the help of the best maesters. Ned returns to Winterfell and will not speak of it, and none are sure whether he is simply broken by his sister's death or unwilling to lie for the King.

Meanwhile, Tywin Lannister is determined on distancing himself from the actions of his eldest son, and Casterly Rock sits quiet, still rich but largely friendless. He plots…

* * *

**298 AL**

King Rhaegar still sit's the Iron Throne. His son, Prince Aegon, is soon to become squire, and his daughter Rhaenys is a beauty grown. It is a question whether the King plans to wed the two to one another, or split them up to further stabilize his kingdom. The King's brother and sister, Viserys and Daenerys, and his steward, Sir Willem Darry, hold Dragonstone until the Prince is old enough to hold it himself. As with his own children, it is uncertain what the King plans to do with his siblings, as they are both nearly of marriageable age. Though rumours suggest that Viserys has something of his father's personality and may be far less than a prize.

A few years ago, Queen Elia of Dorne finally succumbed to her lifelong poor health. It is worried that the health if the heirs is similarly fragile. The King has not, as yet, seemed to have any interest of remarrying. Instead, he appears to be quietly planning for something much larger and more important.

The Hand of the King is currently Jon Cottington, who is married to Lysa Tully. They have a formal, loveless marriage and no children.

The rest of the small council consists of:

Lord Commander Arthur Dayne, who was appointed to the position after Lord Gerold Hightower retired due to age.

Grand Maester Pycelle, who many believe owes more loyalty to the disgraced House Lannister than to his office.

Petyr Baelish, who was given a chance due to the Hand's wife insistence and has proven to be adept as the master of the coin.

Varys, the spider, who continues to weave his webs as he has done since the previous administration.

Stannis Baratheon, who holds his position as Master of Ships as one of the King's concessions to Storm's End many years ago.

Eddard Stark, who is much more than the Master of Laws, as he unofficially serves as the King's General in matters of dire import, such as putting down the Greyjoy Rebellion several years ago.

Though he is on the small council, Ned is rarely at court. When he is not putting down small rebellions for the King, he spends as much time as possible with his family in Winterfell. He is married to Ashara Dayne, sister of the Lord Commander. They have had one son, Jon Stark but Ned also seems to treat his ward, Theon Greyjoy, more as a son than a prisoner. Ashara genuinely loves Ned and Jon, and because of this is tolerant of their behaviour towards the Greyjoy heir.

Jon Stark clearly takes after both Ned and Ashara's family and is a very strong fighter for his age. Rumours have been circulating about the keen interest that the King and Jon's uncle, the Lord Commander Arthur, takes to him when he is at court. Many believe they plan to make him a squire to his uncle and later a Knight of the Kingsguard. Although that will leave Ned without a son.

Another frequent guest at court is Tyrion Lannister, the Imp. It seems to amuse Tywin to make the mild insult of sending his dwarf son as his representative to the King. And none can gainsay him, for Tyrion is technically the Lannister heir. However, rumours continue to persist of the other Lannister children trying to find allies among the Free Cities and Dothraki, always one step ahead of the assassins sent by the throne.

* * *

Currently, for one of the first times ever, the Kingsguard stands at only six members. The King has had trouble trying to find a suitable replacement for Jaime although there are plenty of candidates: the Red Viper of Dorne, Loras Tyrell, Jon Stark and plenty others. The other members stand much the same from Aerys time, apart from the adding of Ser Garlan Tyrell and Ser Arys Oakheart, in the replacement of Gerold Hightower and Jon Darry respectively:

Lord Commander Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning, Deadliest of the Kingsguard. Promoted to Lord Commander after Gerold Hightower, the White Bull, retires due to old age.

Prince Lewyn Martell, uncle to Doran Martell, the late Queen Elia and Uncle-by-law to the King.

Ser Barristan Selmy, known as Barristan the Bold. Suspected to be the successor of Lord Commander Arthur Dayne if he to fall.

Ser Oswell Whent, known for his dark and witty humour.

Ser Garlan Tyrell, called Garlan the Gallant. Raised to the Kingsguard in the place of Ser Gerald Hightower.

Ser Arys Oakheart. The newest of the Kingsguard. Raised to the position in the place of Ser Jon Darry.

* * *

Brandon Stark and his wife, Catelyn Tully, govern the North. Lord Rickard died a few years ago: he had never truly recovered from his imprisonment in Aerys' dungeons. Counter to Ned's problems with only one child for the family, Brandon and Catelyn have produced several. Robb is the eldest and heir to Winterfell, and his younger brothers Bran and Rickon follow, as well as the two daughters Sansa and Arya. All of the children but Arya and Robb take after their mother's coloration, and all worship their heroic Uncle Ned. His visit's our the highlights of their lives.

For his part, Brandon is a decent but unexceptionable leader. He retains the loyalty of the North, but is not well loved. There is a running rumour that the Boltons and the Karstarks may have gained far more popularity than ever before, and were it not for the wealth of heirs and support of the Crown, Winterfell might be in danger of a revolution.

* * *

Down south, Robert Baratheon remains an amazing fighter in good health and he has planted many bastards whilst never taking a wife. He's never completely given up his anger at the King but neither has he been openly disloyal. He frequently leads Storm's End to his younger brother; Renly, whilst travelling across Westeros to participate in tourneys. When he is at home, he has distinguished himself in many small wars and rebellions, and is frequently called upon for aid by his friend Ned Stark. He has become so popular, in fact, that there is some worry he could be a danger to the throne itself if he should decide to rebel.

Part of this worry has to do with the Tyrells. There dashing son Loras Tyrell, the Knight of Flowers, is the best friend of Renly Baratheon, and there are rumours that they might further cement the alliance by offering Margarey as wife to either Robert or Renly. The alliance of these two great houses, coupled with the friendship with the Starks, could prove disastrous for the throne.

Dorne and the Martells remain enigmatic. It is believed that the King broke his vows to Elia of Dorne with the daughters of the Starks. Though she was never mistreated, her deaths have left the Martells with limited power in King's Landing. There is no telling what they might be planning in the deserts to reclaim some power, but it is known that Doran at the very least desires a seat on the small council and it is also known that there have been further skirmishes in the Red Mountains and Dornish Marches between them and the Tyrells; long and bitter rivals of the South.

* * *

In the North, increasing wildling raids have made it more likely that the King's General will need to return to help defend his homeland. The Crown's armies would be much more vulnerable to a rebellion without Ned Stark in the lead.

On the Wall, Lord Commander Mormont is on his last legs and it is thought that the brother of Brandon and Ned Stark, Benjen will take his place.

Rumours come from across the Narrow Sea that Jaime is the first Westerosi to so impress the Dothraki as to be admitted into their ranks, becoming a blood rider for Khal Drogo. Many wonder what this could mean for the Kingslayer and the designs of Casterly Rock.

For his part, the King Rhaegar becomes increasingly distant, cloistering himself and periodically sending out strange orders, escalating years of odd preparation. It is known that he is troubled with disturbing nightmares and dreams when he sleeps, and it has something to do with his recent obsession of scouring Essos for dragon eggs.

Governance is left to the Hand of the King, but Jon Cottington seems to have come down with a wasting malady. Every day, he fades a little bit more, and none can determine the source, or what will happen if the stability of the realm should he die and the King remain distracted.

These are dark and worrying times indeed…

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: And so begins a new reign…**

**NOTE: Once again, please do NOT put spoilers in the reviews. I will be very unhappy. Also, could you please tell me if I made a mistake, for example if I call Eddard Stark the Lord of Rivverun, then TELL ME so I can change it. Thankyou.**


	2. Daenerys I

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The first chapter of the story. And it's from Daenerys POV. This chapter may seem insignificant, but it actually sets up events, relationships and character developments for future parts of this story. Please review what you thought of the chapter and if you have any questions, inbox me or include it in your review.**

**Please note that Daenerys personality in this chapter may seem strange compared to her personality in the books. But since this is an AU and Dany never went through what happened in the books that I have read in this universe and so she is similar to her personality during the start of the first book, Game of Thrones.**

**Once again, please no spoilers in the reviews.**

**Also, I have no idea when I will be updating next. Since I have to read Feast of Crows to understand the Martell family and the setting of Dorne/Sunspear, after the next few chapters expect a delay in updating because I need to make sure I know what I'm talking about.**

**Just a quick note: the chapter titles will be named after the POV characther. So this is 'Daenerys I' since it's her first POV chapter.**

Dragonstone.

Daenerys Targaryen found herself knowing that she would miss this lonely island when she departed it in a hour or so. Despite it's dark reputation and remoteness, she found solace in the warm castle towers and rooms. She saw this as her one and only home, the place where her mother died to bring her into the world whilst a storm raged across the island. The place where she was brought up under the care of Ser Willem Darry, a place where she hadn't had a care for the lands beyond the waters that surrounded it.

There were so many things to love here. The Stone Drum and it's fabled Painted Table, a majestic detailed map of Westeros where here ancestor Aegon the Conqueror planned the invasion and unification of the continent. Then there was the Great Hall and Aegon's Garden; a pleasant courtyard that had tall pine trees, wild roses and a number of exotic fruit all held in it's confines.

But the thing Daenerys loved most was not a place, it was the wonderful stone dragons that protruded from the keeps and towers of the castle. Dragons did not exist anymore was what her brother had said to her many times, yet these statues were so realistic you would expect them to burst free of there resting places at any moment. Daenerys would spend many hours a day wondering around the castle observing the dragons, drawing sketches of them on note-pads and then naming them and creating histories for them. Histories that told of the dragons defeating monstrous enemies that threatened the existence of men, of dragons sacrificing themselves to keep there masters, the Targaryen family, safe.

And yet, she couldn't help but be excited to leave. Only a few times had she visited the mainland and that was mostly trips to King's Landing to see her brother Rhaegar and his children, Aegon and Rhaeneys. Willem Darry, Rhaegar's squire and carer of Daenerys always told her about the extradionary places that covered Westeros; from the frozen monstrosity that stretched for miles in the north that was known as the 'Wall' to the beautiful city of Highgarden in the south.

But the place she would be travelling to in the upcoming days was a stranger to her. Willem had not told her many tales of the southern most land named Dorne, home to House Martell. But Daenerys had listened in the docks and fishing villages outside of the castle and eavesdropped on the conversation of trader's and merchants. They gave her tales of her hot strolling deserts and sand-stone castles. Of the tall and rocky Red Mountains of Dorne. She literally burst with excitement every time Sunspear was mentioned, the destination of there voyage.

The city wasn't the only thing she was looking forward to once arriving, the reason for their journey was none other than her nephew's, Aegon Targaryen, Heir to the Iron Throne, marriage to Princess Arianne Martell. Many people including Viserys saw it as a political move, a strategy that would regain the allegiance of Dorne and fix the grievous insult Rhaegar had done to the house and Queen Elia, who was long since dead. But Daenerys saw it as a special occasion filled with joy, happiness and love, much like many other young ladies dreamed it to be. She couldn't wait to participate in the parties and feasts, to watch the courageous and charming knights in the tourneys, and to greet the many lords and ladies from across the land; such was Daenerys duty as sister of the king. She only hoped they would be impressed by her.

Calling her handmaids from the other end of her chambers, she watched as they carefully carried over the dress that she would wear to the event. It was a deep black and flowed straight down to her ankles once she put it on, along the collar and bottom of the sleeves it was encrusted with bright rubies and other jewels that glimmered in the sunlight to resemble flames. Across her breasts was the three-headed dragon, the sigil of her house, sewn carefully with a red fabric.

Looking at the glass mirror that hung against the wall, she couldn't help but notice how radiant she looked. A princess grown her brother had called her. But being a princess came with it's flaws, the dress was notably designed to highlight the curves of her breast and hips. No doubt to ensure she would attract the attention of men. But she didn't want men looking at her. She wanted to have fun and not have some drunkard following her around. She wanted to fall in love with a knight and not be sold like a common slave.

Luckily, a knock on the wooden door of her chambers gave Daenerys an excuse to stop delving into those depressing thoughts and predictions. Her handmaids opened the door and she got the first look at who awaited her on the other side. She smiled widely as she recognized the figure.

"Willem!" she exclaimed in joy, before running into his open arms. Her and Willem had always had a special relationship, Willem being her only source of fun childhood memories on Dragonstone. With both her father and mother dead, Willem was sent by Rhaegar to look after his two siblings and became sort of a father to them; much more to Daenerys than to Viserys.

Willem pat her in the back gently with his rough and big hands, before pulling her out of his grasp and smiling down at her. Daenerys had not seen him in weeks since he had been visiting King's Landing under the order of the King and the Small Council. A gruff beard and moustache had grown on his chin since she last set her eyes on him, and she also noticed the newly acquired lines on his face. Had something happened whilst he was at King's Landing that caused him to look so tired and elderly?

"It's been so long, sweet princess. But I'm afraid we have no time to talk. There is a ship waiting in the docks to take you to Dorne and Viserys is getting impatient. You know first-hand what it's like to see him be angry. Come now, child, let me introduce you to your protector for your travels."

When he finished speaking, Willem directed his arm behind him and for the first time Daenerys noted the second person. A tall, handsome, broadly built man with a small brown beard stood straight in a splendid emerald green armour and a white cloak, his hand at the hilt of his sword. On the right side of his breast-plate was the yellow rose of House Tyrell. Daenerys flushed as the stranger smiled at her, and she looked away to hide her rosy cheeks and embarrassment from this truly dashing man.

"This is Ser Garlan Tyrell. Second son of Mace Tyrell and recently appointed Kingsguard of your brother Rhaegar. They call him Garlan the Gallant. And quite the right words, I must say. He has been excellent companions whilst I stayed at King's Landing and I hope your enjoy his presence as well."

Garlan Tyrell smiled at her again and this time she could not turn away, because before she knew it he was bending down on one knee and swearing an oath to protect her from the darkest evils and the strangest men. Before standing, he grasped her cold hand and planted a small kiss on it. She blushed again. His nickname suited him well, he was truly gallant and chirvious.

Daenerys had read and heard of House Tyrell. They controlled all the lands of the Reach, the biggest region of Westeros and the current lord was Mace Tyrell. His three sons were well known around the Seven Kingdoms, but mostly his youngest, a boy of sixteen-year old called Loras and known as the Knight of Flowers. But Garlan seemed much more courageous and brave at first glance and he had joined the Kingsguard rather than fight in petty tourneys. She felt pride for him swell in her breast. She was glad to have such a good man guard her. But there was one thing she wasn't getting, what did Willem mean about her enjoying his presence as much as he did? Surely he would be coming with them as well?

"I am grateful for you escorting me, Ser Garlan. I'm sure you will make an excellent friend whilst we travel south," turning back around to Willem, she asked a question she dreaded the answer to, "Ser Willem, won't you be journeying with us?"

Willem gave her a grave nod. "I'm sorry, Daenerys. But someone must stay here and act as castellan of Dragonstone. We cannot leave no one here. And unfortunately, as much as I wish to witness young Aemon's wedding, the King has asked me to stay and watch over Blackwater."

Daenerys fell silent. She had been looking forward to spending time with Willem again, yet now she would not be seeing him for another couple of months. Now she had only her brother to keep her company and she was frightened of 'waking the dragon' as he called it. Hopefully Garlan's nickname turned out to be true and he protected her against Viserys wrath. But she still felt some pain at missing Willem and tears began to build up at the forefront of her eyes. She scolded herself immediately as one rolled down her cheek. This was not how a young lady would act. Especially one who was of royal heritage and brother was crowned king. Luckily, both Willem and Garlan pretended not to notice for her sake and carried on as normal. Beckoning her down the stairs from the top of Windwyrm Tower, where her bedroom lay, they escorted her out of the tower and towards the Castle Gate.

As soon as they exited through the gate and arrived at the small dock, the first thing Dany noticed was the huge wooden galley that took up most of the port, with several smaller fishing and trading ships scrambling for room. On the side of the ship, just below the deck, was the name _Dragonfire _emblazoned in black ink. The name came back to her, well more precisely; a memory. On her visit to court a few year's back, she had remembered noticing several ships being built on the Blackwater Rush opposite King's Landing. This must have been one of them. A Targaryen naval ship to carry a Targaryen family. Entirely appropriate.

Willem linked his arm with hers as they melded through the crowd of merchants, traders, beggars, and common folk with Ser Garlan trailing behind them in his white cloak. As the crowd saw Daenerys and her companions, they parted to let her through. Just as they were about to clear the large crowd and reach the _Dragonfire_, a young dirt-riiden girl fell onto the floor in front of them, sobbing and trembling uncontrollably.

Immediately, Dany flew from the grasp of Willem and knelt down besides the girl despite his process. It was a natural instinct on her part, something she had grown up with . Whenever someone or something was upset or hurt, it was also Dany to the rescue. Wherever it was a poor boy falling and scraping his knee or a bird with a broken wing, she would always be there to help. Cradling the girl in her arms, she tried to make some sense out of the sobbing and muttering that kept bursting from the girls lips. From the looks of things, she had been assaulted and robbed. Daenerys did not want to know if she had been…raped.

Before leaving, Dany with the help of Garlan escorted her to the nearest carriage and gave her a bag of coins to pay for the journey home. The girl smiled at them and showered them with word of praises and thank you. Dany felt better about herself after that and strolled on towards the ship that was waiting with a spring in her every step.

She immediately recoiled however as she saw who was waiting on the deck. Viserys stood in a black tunic and belt, with his silver hair tied in a ponytail at the back and his face gaunt and grim. The usual expression for her brother. Everytime she saw spoke or saw him, she was terrified that she might unleash his anger. Willem had once said that he may have inherited some of there father's madness and Dany had begun to think that was true.

He didn't smile when he saw her, instead he gave her a look that suggested he was unhappy with her appearance already. When he saw Garlan, he embraced him with a hand shake and went on about the _Dragonfire_ and boasted about how even the Greyjoys of Pyke could not create such a masterful Bessel and that when they arrived in Sunspear, the whole population of the city would cower at there supremacy.

Not wishing to be drawn into the conversation, Daenerys instead concentrated on saying goodbye to Sir Willem. This time, tears flooded from her eyes and she could do nothing to stop them. Ser Willem did not seem to mind and embraced her in another hug. He told her that he would be seeing her again in a flash and that she would have the best time in the South. Dany hoped his words were true.

* * *

Dusk had fallen by the time they settled down for dinner in the captain's compartments later that day. The captain himself was a broad and muscular man with a thick ascent that suggested he was from one of the Free Cities, Lys or Pentos perhaps. He spoke frequently with her, Viserys and Garlan both about his travels and all the places he had been to. It was very interesting to talk about but unfortunately, the rich lavish foods unsettled her stomach so much that it was hard to talk without being fearful of vomiting across the candle-lit table.

Garlan sat to her right, not touching his food and remaining quiet, intent on listening to the captain's stories wherever they had some truth or were completely false. But Dany several times caught him taking glances at her face and breasts, but as soon as she looked back, he pretended he did nothing. It was funny to watch him get embarrassed.

Taking a step further, Dany hesitantly started up a conversation. She had always wondered what the Reach and Highgarden was like, and Garlan was the awnser to all her questions. It also gave her a notable excuse to talk to the charming and handsome man. Despite being older than Dany by several years, she found herself being attracted to Garlan more than ever. They spoke and laughed through many a course and neither of them eat a bite of each. Dany was engrossed by his stories of growing up, of Highgarden and becoming a member of the Kingsguard.

Her night was ruined however when Viserys purposefully knocked his glass of the finest Arbor wine straight off the table and onto her new dress. She cried out as the red liquid was absorbed through the fabric easily and stained the sigil of their house.

"Oh, it seems my sister has had a nasty accident. I apologize for her clumsiness. Capitain Meren, Ser Garlan, that will be all for the night." Viserys said calmly, grabbing Dany's arm and wrenching her from her seat. Capitan Meren went back to his plate of apple pie without a second thought, but Garlan looked up, worry etched across his face.

But Dany knew he could do nothing against Viserys. He was the Kingsguard and sworn to protect the royal family. Daenerys knew she was in trouble for something. She knew she had woken the dragon. But for what reason? She had no clue. But she realised she was about to find out.

They reached her compartment quickly and as soon as the door was closed behind them, Viserys hit her straight across the jaw. Knocking her onto the floor and drawing blood from her cheek and a grunt from her mouth.

"You little witch! What do you think you were doing out there? Trying to seduce a member of the Kingsguard," she shouted loudly and angrily, venom laced his shrieking voice that echoed around the small compartment. "You're a little whore and only a girl! Here never break his vows for you."

Viserys kicked her straight across the chest at the end of his words and didn't give her a second to recover before landing another blow at her stomach. For a third time today, she cryed. But not for loss or sadness, but for pain.

Her brother grabbed her again, lifting her up from the floor and pulling her close to his face. He spat at her before laughing in a hysterical manner.

"Your be married to a rich, fat lord. Here use you as a common whore, pass you along to the barracks so all his men can have a taste of you. But make no mistake, here take you back and make you bear his children. There be no love for you, sweet sister. It's not like you deserve it, Stormborn."

With one pull, he ripped the dress she was wearing apart before pushing her onto her bed. Laughing again, he gave her a few more spiteful words before leaving and slamming the door shut behind him.

Dany, bruised and scarred, trembled all through the night, unable to sleep and unable to rest. She made a promise that night, that she would never let Viserys hurt again. She would be the dragon next time.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Review or I will set the Hound on you…..Next chapter will be from King Rhaegar's POV.**

**PLEASE NOTE: Please tell me if I make some mistakes in my chapters, for example If I call the capital of Westeros/Seven Kingdoms 'Casterly Rock' instead of 'King's Landing' then tell me so I can correct it. **


End file.
